


Line Without A Hook

by N0TG0NNATAKE1T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Courting Rituals, M/M, in-world version of sexism, unrequited Toby Smith | Tubbo/Eret, use of the word queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0TG0NNATAKE1T/pseuds/N0TG0NNATAKE1T
Summary: Wilbur's struggle to make Tommy his mate.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	1. The parents

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like how I tagged this, I'm not sorry about it, this is how ao3 works. if you're too lazy to use the proper tools (filter and blacklist) you should be too lazy to read fanfic. if you hate it so much consider getting back into your zoomer hole.
> 
> if you're just here for the WilburInnit fluff, I'm sorry you had to see the banter<3

Wilbur rubbed at his face with wet hands and finished washing them before looking in the mirror. He was out of it. Sometimes he wished he was born a century early where he could just fight for and steal a partner from a neighboring village or simply trade something other than his pride for one.

But this was the twenty-first century for fuck's sake, they had suppressants and omega rights and electricity, the hell was he even about right there? A knock on the bathroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Wilby, are you done? My parents might be getting a bit worried" Tommy's voice was sweet and concerned while muffled by a couple of inches of a wooden door. 

Right, the parents.

Wilbur was sat down like a good boy at one side of the table while Tommy had been carefully placed on the opposite side of the table, two times removed, so that they could only stare at each other diagonally. Wilbur swallowed down a bit of saliva, exchanging another tense stare with Mr. Simons, the only other alpha in the room.

"This dinner was amazing, Mrs. Simons" beta, screamed his senses at the woman's lack of scented glands. Tommy's parents were probably as much as out of touch with courting as he was, never having had to experience it personally. It being Wilbur's first time in an omega's family house should make him an ideal suitor even though it didn't help him in the confidence department.

What had Phil advised him to do?

"I cannot do it, I'm scared, I am" the young alpha had sounded like a little puppy filled with fear and worry. Phil just stared at him with a puzzled frown through the webcam.

"You'll have to grow a pair by the next week or you might not survive it" the older man finally spoke, then chuckled light-heartedly "If you acted like this asking for my omega son's hand I would punt you off my country, don't let that guy know this side of you or you'll get your whole face bitten off"

"I don't think Toms would let him do that," he said it out loud but he wasn't so sure about its veracity, after all, despite being tall, Tommy was lanky and a bit weak, he probably couldn't topple his alpha father and even instinct itself might not let him try to. Loyalty to the pack leader and all.

And yet Tommy's family was a bit odd anyway. A beta mother? A single child? Almost unheard of to someone like Wilbur. Though Wilbur was also a little bit of a weirdo himself. His parents were old-fashioned and had raised him that way but to little avail. Wilbur had almost no sense of leadership through his teen years only to develop it suddenly when he started being surrounded by a little group of omega and beta friends. And yet every time he was around another alpha he became again the little Wilbur he was as a kid, the youngest child and smallest alpha of the pack. Old fashioned ways dictated that his older siblings shoving him around would help him develop character but it had garnered the opposite. Wilbur had equivocated learned that he had to submit to fellow alphas if he wanted to survive.

Thank fuck Wilbur was the lucky bastard he was, he had managed to fall for possibly the only omega in the world that whilst having an alpha parent could be given away in marriage only through Wilbur proving that he was soft and vulnerable enough to take care of Tommy, instead of having to prove he was tough and scary enough to protect him. It is the twenty-first goddamn century, after all, and Tommy's parents weren't anything like Wilbur's. They didn't value traits that had become almost obsolete for the modern world, they expected different things from him.

And yet he was still sitting there, frozen, nearly trembling in front of Tommy and his parents, scared of saying the wrong thing.

"Wilby, it's fine," Wilbur shot a glance at the blond teen, being instantly relieved by the other's naturally comforting stare.

"Yes, Wilbur, it's fine" Mr. Simons spoke, there was still something tense in it, like a leftover whip of instinct telling him to be overprotective that he refused to wholly indulge into, for the sake of being civilized.

How did he even get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its okay I also cringed at this


	2. Life is a bit strange sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see they live in a society that's still a bit "sexist" sometimes, at odd times, and about odd things, but oh well

Tommy couldn't believe his parents trusted Tubbo to keep him safe in case of something happening during the times they went out alone together–Tommy was about a feet taller than his alpha friend. It was embarrassing for both of them, especially when people would get their scents mixed and first address Tommy instead of Tubbo.

A young alpha and a young omega was an unlikely pair of friends but Tubbo's parents had raised him right and straight, though that didn't mean he had caught onto much of it. He was the furthest thing from straight.

"Eret said he didn't have the least interest in me" the eldest of the two teenagers sniffled between sentences "Tom, I spent so much effort trying to court him, I think it threw him off but I thought that's what he meant when he said he was into the alpha attitude"

Tommy stroked his friend's back in a consolatory effort, he looked to the side a bit absentmindedly while Tubbo dropped his face into his own hands. The park bench they sat on was quite retired from the general public, it wasn't private in the least but it was secluded enough it provided sufficient privacy for Tubbo to brawl his eyes off without fear or embarrassment. It was only the two of them on that spot that evening.

"You think there's something wrong with that? If someone did it for me I would find it attractive" Tubbo sounded tired and his voice was cracking.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tubbo, it's a bit old fashioned, I think I understand why it doesn't sit well with someone like Eret, the whole queer thing in mind" Tommy was serious and straightforward.

"But I'm younger than him, is that not what most progressive people want to see-?" Tommy's eyes widened with a mix of fear and disbelief at his best friend's words.

"OH, NO, NO, no, Tubbo, what are you talking about, that's the opposite of what people want, that's still so old fashioned" after the initial knee jerk reaction Tommy sighed and started to look at Tubbo into the eye "Mating at sixteen shouldn't be a thing anymore, it's pretty weird" he frowned lightly "You don't think that?"

"I don't know what I want, do I?" naturally, Tubbo was young and had only recently accepted his attraction to fellow alphas as something not unnatural or gross, "I thought I wanted Eret, and I wanted him as fast as possible... I didn't mind if it was in a week, right on the spot, or even if he told me to wait years–I would have done it" the brunette pushed tears away and tried his best to regain composure.

"Honestly I never thought Eret would be your type, he's just- it was a surprise" 

"He acts like such an omega sometimes"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tommy's tone was pouty without him wanting it to be so. But he was an omega, and he knew Tubbo didn't like omegas but implying there was something wrong with the way he acted was just... rude.

"No" Tubbo was suddenly confident in the way he spoke, then his voice started to become small again "I only now realize that's a part of who Eret is, you know?"

Life is a bit strange sometimes. You can be placidly having a conversation with your best friend one second, and then the next you're on the floor staring into a pair of the most beautiful chocolate-colored eyes you've seen in your life.

"It smells like the beach" Tommy's voice sounds strange like he's listening to himself from outside his own body. Wet sand and sweet chocolate is all he can think about until the sharp headache and the white-nose settles into his body, "Oh, God".

"Oh God" the guy in front of him sounds like he's inside of a shoebox a mile away, his eyes stare at Tommy wide open and his hands- Tommy scrunches his face in pain at the same time the strangers' hands reach towards him to pick him up from the floor. He can feel something inside saying 'drop limp', and for much that a more alert Tommy might regret it later, he obeys that voice inside of him.

"It's fine, I can deal with him" Tubbo tries to get a grip on Tommy and fails miserably when the blonde stumbles back directly onto the strangers' chest. And this tall, handsome man catches him and holds him as if he had always been meant to, they lock eyes again, Tommy groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I never thought it would come flying this far away" Tommy stares at the man's mouth as he speaks, he sounds so worried, it makes him blush and swallow hard.

"Who are you," the blonde asks still in a dazed state. He's now being helped sit back on the bench, with Tubbo flanking him defensively.

"My name's Wilbur, I'm the one who kicked the ball, and I am so sorry".

"What ball" all Tommy could think of was the soft-looking curls framing Wilbur's face.

Tubbo and Wilbur exchanged a look, they both had the same kind of worry kick up inside of them.

Then it hit Tommy, coming back to his senses. "Oh," he said, and Wilbur's attention turned back to the omega once more. "It's fine".

Wilbur sighed. Tubbo's worry just increased, slightly, but he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having British people say mate in an omegaverse setting feels strange

**Author's Note:**

> its okay I also cringed at this
> 
> tw @1ncelbur


End file.
